Hide and Seek
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Caught under the mistletoe Ken and Hide share a loving night together.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Let's just pretend that everything after chapter 60 didn't happened. But that Hide found out Kaneki was a ghoul and confronted him about it, but didn't care and they lived happily ever after... That was what happened in canon right? RIGHT!?**

***inhales deeply* Smells like desperation.**

**For my Christmas Trade with Renee. Enjoy.**

"You do realise that mistletoe is a very American decoration right?" Balancing precariously on the top of a cupboard with a grunt, Hide glanced down at his friend with a pout.

"So is hamburgers and yet I seldom hear you complaining." Shaking his head as he braced ready in case the blonde should fall, Kaneki sighed.

"Yeah, but we have tinsel and snow globes shouldn't that be enough. Mistletoe seems a little over the top." Hooking the small, green offering over the light fixture and grinning, Hide gave him the thumbs up.

"It's super important, you know what happens under the mistletoe." Waggling his eyebrows as he took the hand his friend offered and jumped down from the cupboard. Frowning up at the sprig, Kaneki wasn't following his friend's train of thought.

"No, what? Do we dance?" Laughing a little at his friend's innocence, the blonde tapped the other man on the forehead.

"You wish. No people kiss."

Pulling a face as he took a huge step back and glared at the offering plant, the dark haired man shook his head.

"Oh my god, no. Why?" Shrugging as he went about the other collection of Christmas decorations for their party, Hide couldn't help but laugh at his friend's disgust.

"Don't be like that, it's cute. It's what young people do. You know, young people, like us." Careful to step around circle and shadow created by the mistletoe, Kaneki joined his friend in their small kitchen.

"It sounds like a great way to get Ebola." Scoffing as he popped the cork on a cheap bottle of wine, Hide couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't be like that, it'll be fine. Hey, even Touka-chan will be here." Nudging him gently, the blonde grinned. "Maybe you can lure her under the mistletoe and get some sugar." Jumping up onto the bench and watching his friend mix and stir a large jug of punch, Kaneki shook his head.

"I don't think so." Even just the thought of luring Touka-chan anywhere was enough to make him laugh and count his teeth. The steely eyed beauty would break his face for just having the mistletoe in the house let alone actually meeting her under it.

"Never say never. One day you'll creak that icy exterior and then she'll be all smiles and kisses and if you don't then I will. Chicks dig me and they'll be plenty here tonight to confirm that." Blushing lightly as he ignored the other man's ramblings, Kaneki swung his legs back and forth under the kitchen bench as he thought over the blonde's words. Hide was indeed popular, especially with the majority of their university friends, many being female. But Touka-chan was no normal female and no normal friend. But then, neither was Kaneki.

He was happy to try his best to be normal, especially for Hide. Normal enough to host a Christmas party at their small, but neat little apartment. It was nice and domestic and he knew Hide appreciated it and the effort he was making. Not that it was hard to be around humans these days, this past year at Anteiku had served him well and with entering their second year of university, things were certainly looking up. And this mixed party of humans and ghouls would be a hopeful success, not only for Hide, but also some of his other friends of the more supernatural nature.

"Can you mix this for me please? I want to go check the snacks." Hopping off the bench and stirring the jug of cheap wine and juice, Kaneki thought about adding some fruits just for flavour, but pulled a face as he sniffed the pitcher. "Do you think it'll be okay, you know serving food and stuff with your friends over?" Waving off his concern, Kaneki set the jug on the table before helping the other man dish out the small, oven baked processed food Hide had picked up at the supermarket before hand.

"It'll be fine. I can stand being around you while eating and these guys have been doing it for far longer." Smiling at him over the bench top, the blonde reached out and bopped his friend on the nose.

"I hope so. Thank you." Unable to stop the blush that leaked into his cheeks, the dark haired man bent over the tray and focused on plating the spring rolls and sauce. It was nice when his friend acknowledged him, acknowledged who he was now and didn't turn away or run. In fact he did the complete opposite and it made his heart beat that little bit faster every time. The love and support the blonde offered him made everything just that little bit easier, social events included.

"Hey you phasing out or something?" Waving a hand in front of his friend's face with a chuckle, Hide poked him in the cheek. "Come on, people will be arriving soon and we still have to order the pizza." Following him automatically, the smile on his face hard to shake, Kaneki set the steaming plate down on the table, straightening his shirt as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

His hair might need a cut sometimes soon and Hide likewise would need his hair dyed soon. "Are you going to be okay tonight? You keep staring off into space, having a divine moment of clarity?" Snapping back to reality as the taller boy shook him gently by his shoulders.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"You must be thinking pretty hard," his friend teased. Leaving his hands on Kaneki's shoulders, he squeezed gently, "you haven't even noticed yet." Frowning as he tried to focus on something other the heat coming from Hide's palm clasping his shoulders, the dark haired man stared down his friend expectantly.

"Noticed what?" Jerking his chin up and directing Kaneki's dark gaze upwards, the shorter man immediately blushed as the bright green of the distinct mistletoe hung overhead. "Oh that."

"Yeah that." Watching Kaneki blush made him weak at the knees. His best friend was so handsome in his own soft, plain little way. More handsome then anyone who had held any interest in his heart for any period of time. He loved him so much and the trials and pain his friend had suffered just helped him to grow and develop as a being. He admired that, loved that and he would do anything to prove it.

Leaning in close and gauging whether his friend would allow it, Hide's whole body trembled as he pressed the smallest kiss to Kaneki's lips. Feeling the lightest push back he angled his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Listening to the soft moan vibrate against his lips, Hide grinned, looping his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and bringing him closer. There was no resistance, nothing but soft, loving acceptance and it made his heart melt.

Pulling back slightly for a breath, the blonde felt his cheeks burn as he chuckled slightly, leaning his forehead against the smaller man's. Watching Kaneki smiled was so worth it, his heart skipping a beat as the other man leant into his touch and even went back for another kiss. Eagerly meeting him half way, the pair jumped as the bell to their apartment rang. Stepping back and automatically wiping a hand across his lips, Kaneki tried in vain to cool his burning cheeks as Hide went to open the door. Staring up at the low hanging mistletoe, his heart pounding his chest, the dark haired ghoul licked his lips, savouring the taste of his best friend and hiding his face in the kitchen when a flock of guests arrived. Maybe he wouldn't get to kiss Touka-chan under the mistletoe tonight but at least he knew he wasn't alone. At least Hide would always be with him.

Focusing on the party was a struggle. Kaneki knew some of those attending, but most were part of Hide's classes at university. He was not surprised that Touka didn't come and while he wasn't annoyed at the lack of her presences someone could have at least brought Hinami. She'd been so looking forward to this, having stated multiple times that she had never experienced the awkward social event and she had an intense desire to. Kaneki would make it up to her, somehow. There was a light display in the city, maybe he could sneak her away for that.

Watching as Hide bid goodbye to their final guest, he waved half heartedly as the door closed.

"No Touka-chan." Pouting as he leant back against the door, Hide sighed. "No cuddles under the mistletoe for you." Blushing as he remembered the accursed sprig and their earlier encounter, the dark haired man shrugged.

"I didn't think she would in truth, too many people," It was a polite lie, much better then she hates everyone, especially humans. That would not have gone down well.

"Nishiki-senpai bailed on us as well. He's great with people and social events. What's his excuse?" Kaneki doubted there was one, Nishiki tended to do as he pleased and generally listened to no one. Beside Christmas was a prime time to spend with lovers, so the older ghoul would no doubt be boarded up somewhere with Kimi.

"I wouldn't get too worried about it, he's probably with Kimi." Pushing off the door and crossing the room with a sigh, Hide came in close to his friend, wrapping his arms snugly around the other boy's waist as he made a noise of protest.

"I can't blame him for wanting to be locked away on a night like this. Have you seen the weather outside? It's terrible."

Trying in vain to untangle himself from Hide's embrace, Kaneki nodded.

"I saw the weather report saying it was going to get worse before it gets better. You'll have to thank your friends for coming out at all." Hands linked around the smaller man's middle, the blonde snuggled in closer, refusing to let go.

"Oh we were just the first stop on a long line of Christmas parties tonight. Yumi was telling me before. They wanted me to go out with them." Stopping mid squirm, Kaneki cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Why didn't you go with them then?" Looking thoughtful, Hide shrugged.

"Why would I go out with them when I could be home with you." He stopped as he watched his friend pull a face. "And I'd feel really guilty if I left you with all the clean up."

Laughing, his cheeks still red, the dark haired man tried for a final time to pull away, only to receive a sudden kiss for his troubles. Stiffening immediately as shiver ran through him, Kaneki knew he should pull away, push Hide away and go running out into the wet, cold weather to cool off but mostly just to get away from this not so ideal development in their relationship. They'd kiss before, but none of it had been on this level. Previous kisses could be blamed on emotion and desperation depending on the situation. But their kiss before had been without reason, other then just Hide doing it to make him uncomfortable. He was a pain yes, but cruel he was not. So their kiss now was surprising if not very welcome.

"Don't do that, you've made your point." Hissing at him, his face twisted in a frown, Kaneki pulled away with a shake of his head. "There isn't even mistletoe." Shrugging as he let go of his friend's waist, Hide looked anything but sorry.

"I don't need an excuse to kiss you." Blushing as he focused on cleaning up the mess littered across the table, the dark haired man tried not to look too embarrassed.

"I didn't see you using it much tonight. None of the girls to your liking?" Waving him off as he joined him in packing up, the blonde didn't look too concerned.

"The girls were nice, even without Touka-chan." He paused rubbing the back of his head. "But it wasn't really for them, not really." Staring up at him with wide eyes, Kaneki's mind raced. Surely he didn't mean...

"Then why-"

"You know why." Leveling him a stern stare, Hide's dark eyes gleamed with mischief and heat. Deer in the headlights, the ghoul was ensure how to reply.

"Yes?" Laughing at him as he finished the final clean up of the table, the blonde pinned his friend to his spot, hands on his shoulders.

"Smile please. And don't worry about it."

Leaning into his touch, Kaneki awaited another taste of Hide's lips and was shattered when it didn't arrive. Struggling not to pout as the taller man pulled away, the ghoul was somewhat put by his sudden coldness. "I'm going to go take this out to the bin, can you tidy up the seats and chairs?" Stunned and very confused the dark haired man watched his friend leave leave with a quiet slam of the door and the pounding footsteps down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee was both a blessing and a curse. Having worked in Anteiku Kaneki now refused to drink anything that wasn't hand ground espresso. Moka pot rinsed and perched on the top burner, Hide looked over his shoulder at his friend. Curled up under the kotatsu, his chin rested on the flat surface of the table with eyes glued to the small TV on the low laying bookshelf beside him.

"Do you want sugar?" The blonde asked, listening to bubble and pop of the kettle pot.

"Just one," came the mumbled reply. Pulling a face at the non committal reply, Hide readied the small cups and sugar, wondering if his friend would want milk or not. Kaneki had been down since he'd returned from cooling off downstairs. Hide didn't ask why. The blonde had lost his temper before. His friend had been so confused and conflicted and it torn at him. Everything he did, he did for his friend. For their friendship and his happiness, and although he would never ask for anything in return, some understanding would be nice. Enough understanding of his feelings, unrequited as they were. Kisses aside there was more at work and Hide needed his friend to know that.

Glancing over his shoulder again and smiling a small smile, the blonde's heart clenched as he watched his friend. Their apartment was now quiet and clean with the soft murmur and buzz of the television, the dark haired man had crawled under the kotatsu to waste away the quite hours before bed. He'd only spoken once since Hide had returned, stating with a sour tone that he should maybe go to one of those other parties his friends had suggested. The blonde couldn't tell if he was trying to get rid of him or if he was just angry and unhappy.

Stirring his own hot chocolate with a steady hand and sighing, he listened to the bubble and pop of the boiling moka pot. Taking it from the heat before pouring it into the tiny mug, he put on a brave face as he spoke over the television. "I don't know how you drink so much coffee, especially before bed. No wonder you don't sleep well." Shrugging as he sat up, straightened and turned his attention to his friend, Kaneki didn't look amused.

"The body builds up a tolerance, I'd have to drink a lot of coffee to feel the kick of it any more."

Crossing the small kitchen cups in hand and smile on his face Hide tried in vain to lighten his friend's mood. Maybe it had been a bad idea to kiss him. Maybe this whole party and social affair had been a bad idea, especially as none of his otherworldly associates had arrived. But no doubt it was his actions that had impacted the quiet boy's mood. Sliding the coffee across the kotatsu table top and keeping his drinking chocolate to himself, Hide slipped under the warmth of the kotatsu's blanket, trying to avoid touching Kaneki's legs least he make him even more displeased.

"At least it smells nice." And it was true. One of the only good things about the ghoul's preference for good, hand made coffee was the smell which permeated throughout the apartment and lingered for hours. Even now it over powered the lighter scent of his chocolate and sugar, giving the feel of being in an expensive coffee house without even leaving the comfort of the kotatsu.

"It's not bad," the dark haired man offered non-committally, taking the cup in hand and sipping it slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Hide replied cheerfully, purposely bumping his friend under the table. "You okay?"

Sighing as he wrapped his hand around the mug and blew on it slowly, the ghoul tried to keep his face neutral. He'd been hurt, he was hurting. Hide had kissed him, his best friend had kissed him, knowing what he knew about him and what he was and then had thrown it back in face, laughing it off like it was nothing. Didn't he realise the implication of his actions? Or did he just not care.

"You pulled away" He said dispute himself, knowing it was a petty thing to say. He should have just swallowed his tears and dealt with it. But that was not the way to deal with things, hiding these wounds would not solve anything and the sooner it was out in the open the better. It was like removing a band aid, the quicker the better.

Taking the risk and reaching out, the blonde rubbed his knuckle against the other man's cheek.

" I didn't stop because I was uncomfortable, I just didn't want to make youuncomfortable." Pulling a face Kaneki looked anything but impressed.

"Maybe next time you'd be better off explaining that before running off."

Rubbing the back of his head nervously Hide knew he should apologise but wasn't sure where to start, so he worked on instinct instead. Sliding around the kotatsu, he cupped the smaller man's cheeks slowly, slow enough that he had time to pull away if he wanted. But instead he stayed. Perfectly still and proper, back straight and the tips if his ears adorably pink.

Lips soft and with the bitter taste of coffee still lingering there, the blonde hummed appreciatively.

"The coffee tastes good," he slurred between the small breaks of their increasingly hurried kisses.

"You taste good," the smaller man muttered, licking out gently against his friend's lips. Laughing as he deepened the kiss and caught the dark haired man's bottom lip and nibbled gently, Hide couldn't help but grin.

"I won't read too much into it." Feeling the other man tense, he quickly back peddled rubbing his nose against Kaneki's affectionately.

"You smell good too." Pulling back to catch his friend's gaze, the blonde smirked.

"Oh yeah? Better then coffee?" Wishing desperately to hide after such shameful words escaped his lips, Kaneki buried his face into the taller man's shoulder. It was hard to behaviour normally when his senses were driving him wild. The smell of the coffee coupled with Hide's natural scent was a feast for his senses and his hunting instinct ached as he dug his face in deeper to the nook of Hide's collarbone.

"Much better." And it was true. Although it was impossible to describe, it wasn't like a sweet flower or a gentle vanilla. It was like the water mouthing smell of a freshly roasted chicken breast or of juicy, tender minced beef. It was wrong, so very wrong but feeling Hide's arms come up around him and embrace him felt so very right.

"Good, that's a plus." Running his hand through the smaller man's hair and feeling him nuzzle in closer, nose to his chest, Hide grinned. "You really do smell good." Laughing despite of himself, Kaneki licked his lips before wrapping his own arms around the blonde's middle. Sliding deeper into the warm depth of the kotatsu, the ghoul leant his head against the other man's middle.

The soft flesh of his stomach was squishy and tender and it was such a venerable spot. Somewhere humans should protect from predators and yet here he was, an apex predator at the top of the food chain with his face pressed in close to his friend's tummy. There was such a trust Hide had in him and maybe one day if he wasn't careful, it he may be his downfall. But now was not that time, now was the time for him to bath in the possible temptations of a normal night at home with a lover, just what he'd always wanted. With someone that had been with him for years and was still unmoving.

Threading his fingers through Hide's blonde hair in turn, the ghoul noted absent mindedly that he needed a hair cut. Maybe after Christmas, when things had settled down more and they had the time. Hand posed over his friend's forehead, he trailed a finger down over the other man's nose and to his lips.

"You want me to kiss you again?" Feeling his lips move against the pad of his finger, Kaneki almost nodded, but stop shy due to embarrassment.

"Do you?" He ventured, feeling his friend's smile with his fingers.

Craning his neck up, Hide's smile remained even as he sat up and took Kaneki's lips in the softest kiss.

"I always want to kiss you, mistletoe or not." Laughing as he glanced up at the still hanging branch, the dark haired man was suddenly overwhelmed as the taller man kissed him again. It was deeper this time, hotter, with tongue and teeth nipping and licking in sloppy passion. Panting, Kaneki tried to lick his lips back in reflex and moaned.

Beyond the linger taste of disgusting hot chocolate, the hot and heavy taste Hide left on his tongue was making his head spin. "Hey, you okay?" Pushing the fringe from his friend's eyes, the blonde gave him a worried look. "Too much?"

Not enough the ghoul thought all but jumping his friend to have more of that unique taste. Plunging his tongue beyond Hide's lips, Kaneki swallowed the moan the other man made as his hands worked automatically. Exploring the muscle and body he'd seen a hundred times before but seldom touched. It was a welcomed reactions when the taller man returned his affections. The hem of his Christmas themed shirt was tugged urgently as he deepened the kiss and struggled for breathe.

Outside the kotatsu was cold and without a shirt it was ever chillier. Even without the lavished attention Hide was paying to his nipples they would have pebbled anyway. Breathe hitching as his friend's wet tongue licked down his neck and paused to nip and nibble over his collarbone, the dark haired man didn't know where to focus.

His hands jumped on reflex to the blonde's hair, tugging lightly as a very distinct bite came down on his shoulder.

"Ouch, not so hard!" Scolding him but receiving nothing but a smile, Kaneki wasn't sure he had the will to get angry as his world continued to melt into heat and pleasure.

It felt good to bite and nip. Watching the shorter man's impossibly pale fresh redden and mar gave Hide an odd sense of satisfaction and the almost electric reaction rocket through the man in his arms had a plus to it.

"Should I stop?" He already knew the answer, but hearing the smaller man agreeing to indulge in their play was worth it.

"N-no" Kaneki managed, keeping his head low "just not so hard."

Obliging with a small nod, Hide licked and suckled his way down his friend's body, stopping short of his hips as a noise of protest met his ears. "Wait, do you really want to do that here?" Grinning ear to ear the blonde nodded.

"Of course, it's the warmest room in the house. Our bedrooms take so long to warm up." Back tracking upwards to kiss the slender pan of the dark haired man's stomach, Hide gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me, it'll be too cold otherwise. And I don't want you to get a cold."

Touching a finger tenderly to his friend's cheek and feeling his own blush, Kaneki nodded. Logic playing its part in his downfall. The kotatsu and its sturdy heater worked wonders in keeping their small living area just above freezing, so it was certainly a the reasonable choice.

And yet there was still a small part of him that was embarrassed, scared even as Hide's nibble fingers ran along the waist band of his pants and fumbled with the zipper. "Relax, I won't bite, I promise." Regardless of the blonde's calm words, Kaneki still felt tense, too tense to enjoy the sensation of his pants sliding off over his thighs and Hide's tongue mouthing the bugle between his legs.

It was worse then mortifying. The dense, rich scent rising from between his legs would be completely undetectable to a human nose, but for his ghoul senses it was all too heady. The smell of his own desire for his friend flooded his sense and made him jump as the blonde tugged at his underwear and it soon joined his crumpled pair of pants on the floor. It was cold, but not cold enough to stem his arousal, especially as Hide reached up to touch his face comfortingly before taking his leaking length in his mouth.

It was like an electric shock. A bolt of sudden power running through him powerful enough to make him shiver and cry out. The hot, tight wetness of the blonde's mouth was like nothing he'd experienced before. Not that he was sexually knowledgeable of course, but his hand in the shower had never felt this good. Unable to look down at the lewd display before him, the ghoul couldn't block out the smell and sounds coming from below his waist.

As with everything Hide was not quiet. He was never quiet, even in his sleep he slurred and talked throughout the night and now was no exception. The loud sucking and the occasional moan aside, the taller man seemed intent on offer a running commentary as he went, cock in mouth or not.

"You're blushing like a girl. Cute." Ignore the comments as best he could, Kaneki's hands immediately jumped to the taller man's hair, fisting his hands in the bleached locks and moaning as Hide's nose touched his stomach, deep throating him as far as he could without gagging.

Tossing his head back as the human sucked harder, his whole body set on fire as a flurry of sensation broke over him, Kaneki groaned. "Hide, please, please." He wasn't even sure what he was begging for but his words made the heat around his cock increase its pace and left him gasping for breathe. It was so intense, the cold completely forgotten as his body ran hot and his eyes rolled back in his head. "I'm sorry, sorry." It was an honest confession, coupled with the accidental, instinctual rise of his knees. "I'm going to cum, Hide, Hide stop."

What if ghoul ejaculate was poisonous to humans? Or put them in coma or did some other variety of horrible thing. It wasn't worth the risk, even for that final lingering burst of pleasure. He loved his friend too much for that.

Trying lamely to pull away from the other man, the dark haired man tugged at his hair, soothing the sting with fingers massaging through his hair. Thankful the blonde gave up with little fight, Kaneki risked a glanced down at his friend and immediately wished he hadn't.

Lips plump, red and swollen, Hide's cheeks were flushed and bright in the semi light. His soft brown eyes looked dazed and feverish, as if he was coming down with a cold rather coming out of a hard session of heavy petting.

"What?" His words were slurred and a little broken, it was almost too cute to take it.

"We can't, you can't..." Unable to finish his sentence, Kaneki licked his lips, taking in the arousal still heavy in the air.

Grinning the blonde looked undaunted, licking the tip of his friend's cock as if some delicious treat. "No no." Panicking at the suddenness, the dark haired man moaned, barely managing to string an augment together. "Don't might, poison, not gunna risk."

Pulling away, a thin line of saliva bridging his raw lips to the other man's straining cock, Hide raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's a pretty lame excuse Ken." Tongue flicking out and around, he lapped around the dripping crown hungrily. "Pwease," the blonde slurred, tongue out and hand encircling the shorter man's length. "It'll bwee fine." Kaneki wanted to disagree, to fight back and curse. But Hide's mouth felt so good and with the added pressure from his hand stroking up and down his cock, it was inevitable.

Twisting some away from his hold as he came, the ghoul was almost in tears as his cock seized and spilled all across Hide's face. Catching his cheeks and fringe in spumes of white, he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed, not when the most divine pleasure coursed through him.

Hands still locked in the human' s hair he knew he was pulling too hard and muttered something of an apology as he came down from his sex induced high.

"Shush, you're babbling." Sitting up with a grin Hide made zero attempts to look sorry and rubbed his face clean. Instead still pumped from the buzz of his most recent conquest, he pulled the shorter man close, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. With radiating heat from the kotatsu and Kaneki's heart near pounding out of his chest, the human and ghoul held each other close, beneath the the mistletoe. The days were colder and the future bleak, but together they could get through anything.


End file.
